A night to forget
by Zero401
Summary: Murdoch's point of view on that fateful collision


**Ok so I was watching Titanic (1997) and I love the reaction Murdoch has after hitting the iceberg because in all the other films and TV shows that I've seen of Titanic, Murdoch never seemed too bothered that he had just rammed into a huge iceberg. So this is really just some dribble on Murdoch's reactions as he saw the iceberg glooming in the distance. This is also the first story I've done in first person, so I hope its ok. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

RMS Titanic, 14 April 1912

I heard the three warning bells; I turned, squinting to see what lay ahead of the ship. It took a few moments for my eyes to adjust to the darkness and for those few moments I could see nothing but the blackness of the sea and the stars in the sky, then as my eyes adjusted I saw an object towering in the distance as my focus became clearer so did the object but it wasn't just any object, it was an iceberg, an iceberg that was in the ship's direct line of course.

I ran as fast as I could to the wheelhouse, my heart was beating fast rushing to get the adrenaline through my veins, there was just one question in my mind: turn left or right. As I reached the door I pushed Moody slightly out of my way as I yelled '**Hard-a-starboard'** to the quartermaster, who immediately started turning the wheel to port.

I pushed Moody out of my way once more, spilling the tea he had gotten me out of the cup, as I raced to the starboard engine telegraph to order full astern also doing the same with the port engine telegraph. The whole time it was like my body had gone into auto pilot, I had no control over my actions; the only thing I could think about was saving the ship and her passengers.

As I ran back outside, placing my hands onto the banister, I noticed how much closer the berg had gotten in that short amount of time and the ship hadn't even started turning. Time had somehow gone mind numbingly slow and yet the berg was approaching rapidly.

'**Is it hard over?**' I asked desperately, still noticing no change in the ship's direction. '**Yes, Sir. It's hard over'** I heard Moody reply. My heart was working so quickly, I thought for sure it would stop from exhaustion, as I could feel the cold sweat forming on my face.

'**Come on, come on, come on, turn'** I whispered trying to convince the ship to save herself and it seemed to be working as she started finally turning to port '**Yes**' I whispered trying to encourage her. For a moment it looked as though she was going to clear the iceberg but unfortunately both God and nature had other plans as the ship started to scrap along the berg.

The sound of the metal against the ice was heartrending, it sounded as though the ship herself was screaming from agonising pain. I could feel the banister, underneath my hands, shake ferociously. I could do nothing; the ship was now completely helpless. Surely this couldn't really be happening, not to this ship, not to the grandest ship in the world. The berg continued to scrap along the bow of the ship.

'**Hard-a-port**' I yelled, trying desperately to save the rest of whatever remained of the ship. I turned to see the berg come alongside the bridge, towering over the ship like a nightmare, I could feel the sweat run done my cheek as I watched the iceberg go by.

As soon as I could no longer see the berg, I ran into the wheelhouse towards the watertight doors control. I rung the warning bell then almost immediately flipped the switch to close the doors, as I did this a huge wave of guilt hit me, I knew that I was condemning most of the men down there to death but I had no choice as I had to think of all the poor souls that would die if I didn't close them. As the lights came on to signal that the doors were close, I could feel myself coming off from my adrenaline rush as I suddenly felt lightheaded.

'**Note the time and enter it in the log**' I was still in a state of shock, I couldn't believe that after all that had just happened that was the first thing to leave my mouth. I could feel my legs shake, I wasn't sure how I was still standing under my own power, I took deep breaths to try and calm myself but to no avail as I could feel tears form in my eyes.

I turned my head to see the Captain enter '**What was that, Mr Murdoch?**' he asked. I couldn't think straight, I was in a complete daze and yet somehow I still managed to answer him.

'**An iceberg, Sir. I put her hard-a-starboard and had the engines full astern, but it was too close. I tried to port around it but she hit and I...**'

'**Close the watertight doors**' the Captain interrupted, which I thanked God for as I could feel myself lose control of my emotions, I swallowed hard to try to keep them from surfacing.

'**The doors are closed, Sir**' I informed him before following him to the starboard wing, we both looked aft, trying to see any damage the ship may have sustained.

We both looked at the deck below, noticing there was ice on the floor '**Find the carpenter, get him to sound the ship**' the Captain ordered which I was only too eager to comply.

'**Yes, Sir**' I ran towards the carpenter's cabin as fast as my shaking legs could go without giving way, praying with all my might that the ship would survive, not just for herself but for the 2,200 souls she had onboard.

**Thank you for reading. Cheerio**


End file.
